


A Glimpse into My Dirty Mind *A Collection of One Shots*

by DaniiRebel



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniiRebel/pseuds/DaniiRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I shall post my random oneshots as I finish them ;) Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You and... Ashley

**Author's Note:**

> The first sex scene in "My Ashley Purdy Love Story". That story actually started out as this sex scene and then developed into what it is now..

He started to pick you up, but you stopped him.  
“Which one is yours?”  
“Last one, second bunk up, on the left.”  
You smirk at him and walk slowly, hips swaying back and forth in what you hope is a sexy way, back to his bunk. Judging by his face when you get there, you had been successful.  
“CC stop staring and go be with the other guys.”  
“Uhhh… oh ok, right.”  
“Sorry about him.”  
You just smile in response. He walks over to you just as sensually, whilst taking off his shirt. You groan and practically jump on him. He grabs you and lifts you onto it and then climbs up next to you. You lay down and he straddles you hips and hangs over you. He leans down and pulls you into a really deep, passionate kiss. Just as you feel like you need to breathe, he pulls back. “Wow,” he says as he leans back into kiss you again. You continue to make out for awhile and just as you are feeling the need for something more, he reaches under your shirt and slowly caresses your stomach and then works his way up your stomach, stopping momentarily at your chest to rub your breasts, and then continues until your shirt is up over your head and off you. He then shifts his focus to your neck and chest, leaving feather-light kisses and a trail of goosebumps in his wake, as he continues down your neck to your breasts. He takes one of your breasts in his hand and the nipple of the other in his mouth.  
“AshLEY!! oOh YEAH!!”  
He smirks and starts playing with them, while you wriggle and moan under him. He pauses for a couple seconds to smirk at you, but it gives your brain long enough work. He goes back at it and while he is distracted you shift slightly and bring your knee up to rub on his crotch. “OH, YES!!,” he cries out as he looked at you in surprise, but then he gets a smirk on his face and you know you’re in for it. He brings his hands down your sides and then rips your skirt off, popping of all buttons on it in his haste. He then pulls off his pants, his underwear and your underwear, with a little more patience. He rubs his cock over the entrance to your pussy.  
“Now, Ashley, NOW!”  
He obeys and buries himself in you all the way to the hilt.  
“OOH!!,” you call out.  
He pauses for a second to let you adjust and pulls you into a deep kiss. You wriggle and he starts moving, in and out, in and out.  
“Mmmm, faster Ash, please!”  
He starts pounding in and out of you going faster and faster.  
"Mmm Ash, I’m gonnna…”  
He smirks and slows way down, holding off on your orgasm even longer. He leans down and starts making out with you. Before long his thrusts were stuttering and your back was slowly arching further and further off the bed.  
“ASH!!!,” you scream as you come. That is all it takes for him and he comes in you with a cry of your name repeating like a mantra as he releases in you and then collapses on top of you. After a little while you say, “Ashley?”  
“Mmm”  
“I can’t breathe.”  
“Oh,” he says and then slides off of you.


	2. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, but Chains and Whips Excite Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your kidnapped and taken from your house in the middle of the night....

You woke up to someone’s hand over your mouth and a long body pressed up against you.

“If you stay quiet and come willingly, I guarantee you will live,” a deep voice growled in your ear.

You moaned and nodded, whimpering softly as you were blindfolded, gagged and your wrists were tied behind your back. He flung you over his shoulder and carried you out of your room, out of the house and tossed you into the backseat of a car.

“Dude, not so rough! We’re not supposed to hurt her!” a second man growled from the front seat, his voice tense.

“Calm down she can take it,” the first man growled back and started the car. He drove for quite awhile before stopping suddenly and getting out. “Take her, I’ll get the room ready,” he growled before slamming the door shut and walking off. The second man growled and got out, shutting his door before opening the door by your head and pulling you out. He picked you up and carried you inside a building and down a flight of stairs.

“Lay her down and we’ll tie her up,” the first man growled from your left. The man carrying you laid you down on what felt like a bed and untied your hands, only to tie them to the bedposts on either side. Pretty soon he moved and started tying one of your ankles to the foot of the bed while the other man tied up your other ankle, forcing you to lay spread eagle on the bed. 

‘Boy am I glad I wore my sleep pants, despite the heat, when I went to bed tonight,’ you thought.

“Let’s go eat, I’m hungry and he’s not going to be here for a while,” the first man growled. 

“He better not take too long or I’ll defy his orders and enjoy her myself before he gets his ass over here,” the second man growled as they walked away, a door slamming shut behind them. You moaned and tugged on the restraints, hoping one was loose and you would be able to free yourself. After a bit of trying it became obvious that all you achieved was tiring yourself out. You laid there in the near silence and started humming one of your boyfriend’s songs. You missed him, he had been out on tour for months now and phone calls and skyping just aren’t the same. Now you are trapped in someone’s basement and you have no idea whether you’ll see or hear Andy ever again. He and the guys were coming home in a week and you had planned a welcome party with Sammi at their house. You had a really sexy outfit all picked out, you even had picked out a skirt to wear because he liked you in skirts. 

“Where is she!” a new voice yelled as the front door slammed shut. There was some shuffling of feet above me and the door opened. Three sets of feet came down the stairs. “Why is her hip bruised?! You were supposed to get her here without hurting her!” the new voice growled. 

“I told you to be gentler!” the second guy hissed.

“I didn’t see a point.. you were going to be rough with her anyways,” the first man growled.

“Did you ever think I wanted her fresh!!” the new guy growled. Rough… fresh… what the fuck is going on! You whimpered through the gag as you realized what he meant. “That’s right sexy thing, I am going to fucking destroy your pussy and ass and these two are going to help me,” the new guy growled, running his fingertips down your body. “I bet you’ve never taken two in the ass or pussy… God! You are going to be so tight!!” the new guy growled as the sound of them stripping was heard. You moaned and pulled on the restraints, you actually have taken two in both… but that was after a lot of foreplay and stretching which, by the sounds of it, they weren’t going to do.

“Who gets to rip her fucking clothes off!” the second guy growled as he got closer. You cringed as you heard a blade open and hands grabbed your shirt, cutting it off. They did the same with the rest of your clothes and pretty soon you were laying completely naked in front of guys you couldn’t even see. You whimpered and let tears fall under the blindfold. You couldn’t believe this was happening… sure you had wanted to act out something like this happening with Andy, but you never actually wanted it to happen. 

The new guy leant over and whispered in your ear, “Surprise babe, the tour ended early,” before removing the blindfold and gag. Once your eyes adjusted, you saw Andy, Ashley and CC standing around the bed; they all were standing there with smirks on their faces, their manhoods hard and erect. 

“You bastards, you fucking bastards!” you yelled, relief coursing through you. “You fucking sexy bastards,” you moaned as the relief and fear morphed into sexual excitement, becoming soaking wet. Andy chuckled and put the blindfold back on.

“I still plan on the three of us fucking you senseless, among other things..” Andy said, the smirk evident in his tone. You moaned and shifted, turned on beyond belief. You heard them moving around and the whistle of a whip before you jumped slightly as it connected with your skin. You moaned as each of them took their turns whipping you everywhere, except your face. You heard the whips skitter across the floor as Andy’s breath started ghosting over your ear.

“So very sexy babe,” he purred before pulling you into a rough, possessive kiss. You moaned into the kiss and returned it just as roughly. He smirked and pushed you down, asserting his dominance over you. You moaned deeply and took what he was giving you, relinquishing all control. 

“She is so fucking wet…” Ashley moaned as he started teasing your clit, making your hips buck into his touch. “Whoa there, who said you could move…” Ashley purred, holding your hips still with his free hand. You whimpered into the kiss as Ashley started fingering you, stretching you out. You had just about forgotten that CC was here as well, when hands started caressing your body. CC ran his hands all over your body, paying special attention to the forming welts that littered your body and the bruise on your hip. He started kissing, nipping and licking your body as he teased your breasts, working his way up to your collarbone. You moaned louder as Andy broke the kiss and the two of them attacked your collarbone on opposite sides, leaving hickeys. 

“Oh fuck guys.. I-I n-need mmmm..” you moaned out as they licked the hickeys and started kissing down to your breasts, each of them pulling a nipple into their mouths and teasing it. You whimpered softly as Ashley stopped fingering you, only to buck slightly as he started teasing the entrance to your other hole. You moaned as Andy and CC continued teasing your breasts and started teasing your lower stomach. You couldn’t even react as Ashley pushed his finger in and started fingering you open. Once he got two fingers in and really started pumping and scissoring, he brought his mouth up and started licking and teasing your clit with his tongue.

Ashley stopped after a while and moaned, “She’s ready.”

Everyone stopped and you felt your restraints pushed up on the bed further, lifting you hands and feet off the bed. 

“You ready for this sexy,” CC purred in your ear as he slid under your body and soon entered your ass, pumping in and out as you moaned and your body adjusted.

“So sexy..” Ashley purred before pulling you into a kiss and pushing into you, matching CC’s rhythm perfectly, reminding you how great they work together.

“FUCK!!” you yelled as you felt Andy push in next to Ashley, stretching you beyond belief. Andy moaned and matched their rhythm, all three of them pounding into you hard and fast. You laid there and moaned as the pleasure washed over you in waves, reducing you to a moaning mess. They must have known you weren’t going to last very long because they started going harder and faster, trying to come with you. They soon lost their rhythm and started pounding into you erratically, driving you over the edge with yell. You moaned as you felt Ashley and CC come hard inside you, still in the throes of your own orgasm. They moaned deeply and pulled out, leaving Andy still buried deep within you.

“Fuck babe…” Andy moaned before pulling you into a sloppy kiss, slowly sliding in and out of you. Once you had recovered you clenched your muscles around him, tightening yourself around him.

“Come in me, babe, come so hard. Spill your seed deep within me..” you purred. Andy moaned and went ever harder and faster, soon going as hard and fast as he could. “OOH FUCK YES ANDYY!!” you screamed, clenching around him as you came hard. Andy came hard with a wild yell, burying himself deep within you. You moaned as he collapsed on top of you, still buried deep inside you. You felt Ashley and CC shift on either side of you, cuddling close. After a second, your blindfold was removed and they freed your hands. You laid there cuddling so long, you lost any sense of time.


	3. Purrrr Kitty Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a warning on this!! If you do NOT like incest/twincest, do NOT read!!! Otherwise, you may proceed.. ;) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Once again.. Warning!! If you do NOT like incest/twincest, do NOT read!!!! I am free of blame if you read this and are disgusted!! You were warned and choose to read anyways. There is a link to your outfit below, lol*
> 
> Your outfit, lol: http://www.polyvore.com/one_shot_outift/set?id=83954540

“Sis wake up and get your fucking ass down here!!” Andy yelled just as you were about to walk out of your bedroom.

“I’m coming!” you yelled back as ran downstairs and into your living room.

“That’s what you said,” Ashley purred as he ogled you from the couch.

“Uh I think it is supposed to go, ‘That’s what she said,’ man,” Andy said, not looking up from the TV.

You strode over to Andy and hissed, “Why the fuck did you forget to mention he was here!!”

Andy glanced over at you and said, “Why, would you have worn something different..” a huge smirk on his face. You stood there for a second before storming to the adjacent kitchen to get something to eat.

“Does she always walk around like this, man..” Ashley asked in a hushed voice, trying to avoid you hearing him.

“Yeah, is there an issue..” Andy replied, the smirk so evident in his voice.

“She’s your twin, man, and she is walking around in practically nothing. She isn’t small or anything either, she is fucking sexy,” Ashley replied. You smirked as you started eating, he had no idea what he was getting himself into. 

“I know… I’m still waiting for the issue…” Andy replied, still obviously smirking. Oh man was Ashley in for a surprise… This should be interesting.

“So you do notice… how do you deal with yourself then… I mean when it gets to you..” Ashley asked. You chuckled silently and stopped everything you were doing so you could hear the next part.

“I pull her into one of the bedrooms and she takes care of it, in one way or the other… most of the time we fuck, but she is good at blowjobs too,” Andy replied casually. After a period of dead silence, you set your emptied bowl in the sink and walked back out to the living room before starting to sit down in between them on the couch. At the last second though, Andy wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you onto his lap. You smirked and relaxed in his arms, cuddling up to him and nuzzling his neck. 

“Drewbear, I’m bored..” you whined after a while, before kissing his neck. He smirked and picked your legs up, setting them on Ashley’s lap.

“You know what to do Pussycat,” Andy whispered in your ear, his eyes not leaving the TV. You smirked and started nibbling, licking and sucking on his neck, your feet rubbing on Ashley’s crotch. Ashley moaned and looked over at you, his eyebrow raised. You peered at him through your eyelashes, around Andy’s neck, and winked. He moaned as you continued teasing his hardening erection, watching you continue your assault on your brother’s neck. “Pussycat, I think you’re distracted…” Andy said, the smirk evident in his tone. You smirked and bit down on his sweet spot, making his hips buck up with you on them and causing you to bite down harder involuntarily. You let go and started sucking and licking the spot, purring.

“So that is why you call her Pussycat…” Ashley moaned, his length even harder under your feet.

“Among other things…” Andy moaned deeply as you continued teasing his sweet spot. You swiveled my hips and purred into his ear, nipping the lobe. “Fuck Pussycat!! Bedroom now!!” Andy moaned deeply. You smirked and got up, your hips swaying slightly as you started walking away. “Oh and Pussycat… your clothes stay here…” Andy moaned, smirking. 

“Yes Drewbear,” you purred before slowly stripping, leaving a trail of clothes in the room as you left and went to his bedroom because it has the bigger bed. You got up onto the bed and perched among his pillows at the head of the bed, making sure you were completely revealed for them when they caught up. You started fingering yourself open while you were waiting, making sure you were nice and wet. Before long you heard two sets of feet walking to the door and opening it.

“Mmm my Pussycat…” Andy moaned before discarding his clothes and crawling up onto the bed. He slowly made his way over to you and spread your legs slightly before bringing his lips to your folds and kissing them. He started teasing and licking them, making you moan in pleasure. Ashley stripped and climbed up onto the bed as well, crawling over to you. He pushed Andy slightly, wanting to take over, and you hissed, slashing him across the cheek with your nails. Ashley gasped slightly and held his bleeding cheek, shocked. You moaned deeply and laid back as Andy nipped your folds and started kissing up your body. “That’s a bad Pussycat! I want you to lick his cheek and then let him do as he pleases… He is taking my usual spot this time,” Andy growled in your ear.

“Yes Drewbear,” you moaned before beckoning Ashley over. He moved closer and you pulled his cheek close to you and licked it clean, purring softly. Ashley moaned and pulled you into a kiss, his fingers trailing down your body to start teasing your folds. You moaned deeply and threw your head back as he started kissing down your neck to your chest, pulling one of your nipples into his mouth and teasing it. Andy smirked and started fingering you open more. Ashley’s fingers soon joined Andy’s inside you, stretching you open even more. “Fuck, just get inside me already,” you moaned, bucking down onto the fingers. 

“As you wish, Pussycat,” Ashley moaned, turning you onto your side. You whimpered slightly as they removed their fingers, only to hiss and dig your nails into Ash’s arm as they both entered you together. 

“Ssh Pussycat, this’ll feel so good in a minute…” Andy moaned, his arms wrapped around you and teasing you as he kissing the back of your head. You moaned and bucked down slightly as the initial pain went away, needing them to move. They moaned and started pounding hard and fast into you, slowly picking up speed and depth. 

“OH FUCK!!” you yelled loudly as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over you, your orgasm rapidly approaching. They moaned loudly and pounded harder into you, driving you all even closer to your orgasms. “OOOHH FUCK YESSSS!!!!” you screamed as you came hard, panting and moaning. They thrust into you a couple more times as they came hard, yelling. Andy pulled out and lay back, panting. You moaned softly, pushed Ashley onto his back, laid on him and starting licking Ashley’s chest as you purred softly, your hands kneading his chest.

Ashley smirked and moaned, “Pussycat,” as he fully understood your nickname.


	4. Such A Naughty Gurl....

"You've been a very naughty girl," your boyfriend Andy growled, coming up behind you and firmly grasping you by the back of the neck. You swallowed and froze, not sure what he was doing. "Walking around, hips swaying like you own the place, you think you're all that, just wait until I am finished with you, that's when you'll know who is the real boss here," he growled as he pressed you up against the wall. You groaned softly as you felt him hard up against your back, pinning you between him and the wall. "Obey every word I say until I say otherwise, or your punishment will hurt twice as much... Understood," he growled, slamming his body up against you roughly.  
"Y-yes," you moaned, your voice wavering.  
"Good, now strip," he commanded, stepping away. You moaned and started stripping, soon completely naked in front of him. "Walk to the bed and lay face down on it," he growled, pushing you towards the bed. You walked over and laid down, splaying yourself out on the bed in hopes it would curry some favor with him.  
You jumped and moaned loudly as his hand came in contact with your ass, slapping you hard. "Count! I want you to count how many spankings you deserve!" he growled, rubbing where he slapped you.  
"One," you moaned as you prepared for the next one.  
"Silly, naughty girl, that one didn't count. That one was just to make your ass sensitive," he growled, patting your ass before running his hand along your leg teasingly.  
"One," you moaned loudly as he slapped your ass again.  
"That's my girl," he growled as he rubbed the spot.  
"Two," you half-yelled as he slapped you harder, "three... four... five... six.... seven... e-eight... nine... ten.... eleven... twelve... thirteen... fourteen... f-fifteen.... si-sixteen.... s-seventeen... e-eighteen... ni-nineteen... tw-twenty," you groaned, just barely holding it together as he hit you harder and harder.  
"That's my naughty girl. Almost done," Andy growled before slapping you again.  
"Twenty-one..." you groaned, fighting to hold it together, "twenty-t-two.. twenty-three-e... twenty-fourrr... tw-twenty-five.. twenty-six-x... twenty-seven-en.... tw-twenty-ei-eight..." you whimpered with need as he started rubbing your ass, every nerve on fire. You barely had a chance to catch your breath before he buried himself inside you, all the way to the hilt in one long stroke. "A-Andy," you moaned deeply, resisting the urge to buck into him which would only result in more spankings. Just as your brain registered that we were in an awkward position, he grabbed you and flipped you two so he was laying on the bed and you were facing away from him, straddling his hips with him still buried deep within you.  
"Face me," he growled and immediately you turned to face him, swiveling in place. He moaned deeply and grabbed you by the hips before picking you up and dropping you back down around him, never once removing himself completely from within you.  
"Fuck Andy!" you moaned loudly as he repeated the motion, quickly forming a steady, merciless rhythm. "Andy! Andy! Andy! Andy!" you yelled as found your orgasm approaching suddenly.  
"Cum for me!" he yelled as he continued, growing slightly erratic as he lost himself in the pleasure.  
"Oh fuck! AANDYY!" you screamed as you came hard, moaning loudly as you felt him come undone inside you.  
As we both recovered, he gently picked you up and laid you down next to him, kissing you on the lips before sighing, "Such a naughty girl..."


End file.
